Yamanbagiri's wife
by Ao Mitsurin
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri Yamanbagiri? Au!modernIndo (Nama) Namamuhh /shiz


"Yamakuni... Bangun, nanti kau terlambat kerja lho..." kata (nama) sambil mengelus rambut Yamanbagiri pelan.

"Huum...aku bangun sekarang.." kata Yamanbagiri sambil memeluk (nama). Ah rupanya dia masih setengah tertidur.

"Kau siap siap ya, sarapan akan segera siap." kata (nama).

Yamanbagiri bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, kemari, (nama)." panggilnya dari depan pintu.

"Eh? Ada apa Yamaku—"

Yamanbagiri menicum bibir (nama), lembut, tapi lama lama menjadi kasar.

"Buka mulutmu, (nama). Aku ingin merasakanmu lebih lagi.."

"Ngh..Yamakuni—ahn.."

Akhirnya Yamanbagiri menyudahi ciumannya.

"(Nama), sudah kubilang jangan bersuara seperti itu. Aku tak tahan."

"Ya-yamakuni sendiri menciumku seperti itu... A-aku juga t-tidak tahan..."

Wajah Yamanbagiri memerah.

"Kau tunggu saja di meja makan, aku tidak akan lama." kata Yamanbagiri sambil menutupi mulutnya. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Huum..."

"Ah, Yamakuni..."

Yamanbagiri mengenakan jas lengkap ala orang kantoran dan tidak memakai tudung (JELASLAH—).

Meskipun sudah seminggu mereka berdua menjadi suami istri, (nama) tetap belum terbiasa melihat Yamanbagiri mengenakan jas lengkap seperti ini. Terlalu tampan.

"(Nama)? Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" tanya Yamanbagiri sambil mengelus pipi (nama).

"A-ah tidak... Aku baik baik saja kok...hanya saja kau..."

"Aku?"

"Jas itu...sangat cocok denganmu..kau terlihat ..t-tampan." kata (nama) sambil memalingkan wajahnya. dia terlalu malu mengucapkannya.

Yamanbagiri terdiam sebentar lalu mendorong (nama) ke dinding terdekat.

"Istriku sendiri tidak tahan melihatku memakai jas? Perlu berapa tahun agar kau terbiasa?"

"A-aku..."

Yamanbagiri tersenyum (YA. DIA SENYUM).

"Istriku memang lucu." kata Yamanbagiri sambil mencium bibir (nama) sebentar.

"Ayo sarapan, (nama)."

"Ah, iya..."

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, (nama)." kata Yamanbagiri sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Tak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?"

Yamanbagiri menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, nanti malam akan kubuatkan pasta kesukaanmu..."

"Makanan yang paling kusuka hanya bibir manismu, (nama)." kata Yamanbagiri sambil mencium bibir (nama) dan langsung berangkat.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro adalah tipe suami yang pemalu, tapi dia cukup sering mencium (nama). Yah...namanya juga cinta, Yamanbagiri memberanikan diri mencium duluan meskipun kadang kadang ciuman itu agak menjurus—begitulah. Paham maksudnya kan? (/v/)

"Yo, Yamanba!" sapa Mitsutada.

Yamanbagiri mengangguk.

"Jangan jutek begitu dong.."

"Kau menggangguku, Mitsutada."

"Bagaimana kabar (nama)?"

"Baik baik saja."

"Ah ya selama kau jadi suaminya, dia pasti baik baik saja." kata Mitsutada sambil melirik Yamanbagiri.

"Cepat kembali ke mejamu, Mitsutada. Aku tak ingin diganggu."

Ya, Yamanbagiri dingin seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang kerja mau mampir minum kopi?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Terserah padamu sajalah."

Mitsutada tersenyum lebar dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Yamanbagiri menghela napas dan meraih handphone nya.

"(Nama)..."

"Yamakuni? Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ah..tidak...aku hanya..nanti pulang agak telat karena aku diajak Mitsutada minum kopi sebentar..."

"Aku mengerti, dan lagipula...kau bisa mengirim pesan kan daripada menelponku...?"

"Aku tak puas kalau hanya mengirim pesan. Aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu."

Wajah (nama) langsung memerah. Begitupula dengan wajah Yamanbagiri.

"Su-sudah ya, aku harus kerja, sampai jumpa, (nama)."

Klik. Nada sambungan terputus sebelum (nama) membalas perkataan Yamanbagiri.

"Semangat, Yamakuni.." katanya tersenyum.

"Pantas tak mau diganggu, nelpon istri rupanya." goda Mitsutada.

"Berisik kau."

Sesuai kesepakatan, seusai bekerja, Yamanbagiri dan Mitsutada pergi minum kopi sebentar di sebuah warkop dekat kantor.

"Yamanba, aku nebeng mobilmu boleh? Mobilku tadi pagi mogok di jalan, aku terpaksa naik taksi kesini selagi mobilku dibenarkan."

Yamanbagiri menghela napas.

"Untung rumah kita berdekatan, Mitsu. Kalau tidak, tak akan sudi aku mengantarmu."

"Yee, Yamanba memang baik~!"

Yamanbagiri menyetir mobilnya ke arah warkop yang dituju.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata ada Midare.

"Midare?"

"Ooh, kak Manba, om Mitsu!"

"Oi Midare, aku masih gagah begini masa dipanggil om.." omel Mitsutada. Midare hanya nyengir.

"Kau kerja disini?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Benar. Aku tak enak meminta uang untuk kuliah ke kak Ichi.." kata Midare.

Midare adik yang baik.

"Soalnya kalau kuliahku dibiayai Ichi-nii, aku tak boleh pacaran. Padahal aku ingin segera menikah lalu hidup bahagia tanpa Ichi-nii.

Ya tidak terlalu baik juga sih.

"Baiklah. Aku pesan kopi hitam 1."

"Oke kak Manba!"

Mitsutada terlihat mencari cari sesuatu di tas nya.

"Dompetmu ketinggalan?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

Mitsutada ingin menangis.

"Yaudahlah, Midare, kopi hitamnya 2." kata Yamanbagiri. Midare mengangguk.

"Dasar kau ceroboh." omel Yamanbagiri.

"Habis tadi aku buru buru..."

Yamanbagiri menghela napas.

Setelah kopi nya jadi, Yamanbagiri meneguknya perlahan.

"Oi Yamanba, kau kan sudah berumah tangga, kau tak kepikiran mempunyai anak?"

Yamanbagiri tersedak.

"—A..APA MAKSUDMU—"

"Kau belum ini itu dengan (nama)?"

Wajah Yamanbagiri memerah.

"Kami belum berpikiran untuk mempunyai anak."

"Begitukah..? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menggendong anakmu.."

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan menyentuh anakku, lagipula kau bisa membuat anakmu sendiri, sana cepat cari istri, kau mau jadi perjaka tua?"

Kalimat " _sana cepat cari istri, kau mau jadi perjaka tua?_ " serasa menusuk hati Mitsutada.

"Hiks..kau kejam..mentang mentang kau sudah menikah.."

"Jodoh tak akan kemana, Mitsutada."

"Aku sudah baca banyak quotes begitu di sosial media, tapi apa hasilnya? Kosong. Zonk. Quotes itu hanya menambah beban pikiranku."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Yamanba..."

"Dengan tampang seperti itu, kau banyak yang mau. Kurasa kau tak akan sesulit itu mencari istri, Mitsutada."

"Kau harus berkaca, Yamanba. Tampangmu juga cukup menjual. Kau cukup tampan lho. Buktinya teman teman wanita di kantor banyak yang tertarik padamu. Kurasa tak hanya di kantor."

Yamanbagiri merinding setelah dibilang tampan oleh seorang lelaki.

"Kau jones karena kau homo, Mitsutada?"

"TIDAK."

"Kalau begitu?"

"Aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok..."

Yamanbagiri tampaknya mengabaikan Mitsutada.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan (nama) dan akhirnya menikah?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Kami tidak berpacaran. Kami langsung menikah."

"...hah?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Ah...wajar jika kalian tak berpacaran, kalian dan orang tua kalian juga sudah saling kenal sedari kecil. Kalian berdua juga sudah mengerti satu sama lain dari lama."

"Kau ada benarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, dia dan orang tuanya setuju jika aku menikahi (nama), lalu...yasudah."

"Sesingkat itu?"

"Kau kira mudah? Kau harus tahu aku hampir pingsan saat melamar (nama) karena aku terlalu malu."

"Eehh.. Kau saja yang memang pemalu, Yamanba."

"Ya..benar."

"Tapi..."

"Mitsu, kalau kau tak segera menghabiskan kopimu, kau akan kutinggal. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Ehh? Secepat itu? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya.." Yamanbagiri membayar kopinya dan kopi Mitsutada.

"Tak sabar memeluk istriku.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman indah nan elok milik Yamanbagiri menyilaukan pandangan Mitsutada.

"Yasudah, aku naik taksi saja. Sampai jumpa, Yamanba."

"Sampai jumpa."

Selepas kepergian Yamanbagiri, Midare menemui Mitsutada.

"Kak Manba begitu mencintai kak (nama) ya.."

"Kau benar, Midare. Tak kusangka ternyata Yamanbagiri yang selama ini dingin bisa menikah juga."

"Justru orang dingin dan pemalu seperti kak Manba banyak diincar orang lho. Karena tipe orang seperti itu biasanya kalau sudah jatuh cinta, dia akan mencintai orang itu sampai mati. Dan cintanya lebih tulus daripada orang orang biasa."

"Tapi...tampangku dan tampangnya sama sama menjual lho...kenapa dia menikah duluan sih.."

"Kak Manba kan tak menghiraukan fansnya, dia hanya serius dengan kak (nama), ya jelas om Mitsu kalah cepat."

"Jangan panggil aku om!"

"Aku pulang..." kata Yamanbagiri sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Selamat datang.." sambut (nama) di kursi depan. Tampaknya (nama) menunggu Yamanbagiri dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak menunggu di dalam, (nama)? Disini banyak nyamuk."

"Tak masalah kok. Aku hanya ingin diluar."

Yamanbagiri memeluk (nama).

"Aku merindukanmu, (nama)."

(Nama) tertawa kecil dan balas memeluknya.

"Baru seharian ditinggal masa kau sudah rindu begitu, Yamakuni.."

"Tentu saja aku rindu padamu...(nama)."

Yamanbagiri mencium bibir (nama) kasar—agak menjurus.

"Ah-AHN..Ya-yamakuni...na-nanti dilihat tetangga...ngh.."

Yamanbagiri menyudahi ciumannya dan mengusap lembut pipi (nama).

"Aku suka suara desahanmu, (nama)."

"Me-mesum!"

"Ehh? Aku kan suamimu. Mesum darimananya?"

Setiap kali Yamanbagiri berusaha jujur, malah terlihat mesum seperti kejadian barusan dan sebelum sebelumnya.

"(Nama)..."

"Ya-yamakuni?"

Saat (nama) sedang memasak pasta, Yamanbagiri tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

(Nama) merasa ada yang basah di lehernya, segera dia berbalik dan mendapati Yamanbagiri yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi berkalung handuk. Rambut kuning (disini author nyebutnya kuning soalnya kalo pirang keknya kemudaan) Yamanbagiri masih basah.

"Rambutmu masih basah, Yamakuni..pantas leherku terasa dingin..."

"Kalau begitu, keringkan."

(Nama) tertawa kecil lalu mengeringkan rambut Yamanbagiri dengan handuk.

Selagi (nama) mengeringkan rambut Yamanbagiri, pria itu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik (nama). Merasa sedang diperhatikan, (nama) pun bertanya.

"Ada apa, Yamakuni?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau sangat cantik."

"E-eh? Begitukah? Ka-kalau begitu terima kasih..."

Yamanbagiri memeluk (nama) erat. Anehnya, tangannya bergetar.

"(Nama)... Aku mencintaimu... Kau tak usah meragukan cintaku.."

"Huum.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yamakuni. Aku akan selalu menyemangatimu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka berdua berciuman panas sampai (nama) sadar dia sedang memasak pasta.

"Ah...pastanya! Kau duduk saja dulu, Yamakuni."

"Apakah aku mengganggumu kalau aku memelukmu begini?"

"T-tidak kok.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu."

Meskipun di peluk dari belakang, (nama) merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Mitsutada Shokudaikiri mempunyai 2 kesamaan : pertama, memiliki wajah yang sama sama menjual, kedua, hasrat untuk mencintai dan melakukan ini itu dengan pasangan sangat besar.

Meskipun Mitsutada jones, dia tetap mencintai fans fans setianya sementara Yamanbagiri sudah menikah dan dia berkali kali mencium bibir (nama). Hanya saja Yamanbagiri dan (nama) sampai saat ini belum ini itu karena... Belum siap saja.

Setelah memasak pasta dan memakannya, Yamanbagiri dan (nama) berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Aku tak menyangka Yamakuni yang pemalu bisa bertingkah seperti itu.." kata (nama).

"Bertingkah seperti apa?"

"Ya.. Memelukku dan menciumku.."

Wajah Yamanbagiri mendadak memerah.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat malu, tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa maluku."

"Ah... Begitu rupanya.."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya... Tak apa sih, hanya Yamakuni kan dari dulu jarang akrab dengan perempuan..."

"Aku sudah ada di sisimu sedari kita kecil, aku tak perlu mengakrabkan diri dengan perempuan lain."

(Nama) refleks mencium bibir Yamanbagiri pelan dan berbalik membelakangi Yamanbagiri.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Yamakuni..."

Yamanbagiri yang masih blank karena habis dicium hanya menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu." dan memeluk (nama) dari belakang.

YIHAH. AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BIKIN CERITA PASUTRI BEGINI DAN KU BAHAGIA *NANGIS*. DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA YIESSS

YAMAKUNI EMANG HUSBAND MATERIAL3


End file.
